Adonis
Adonis 'est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et peut être recruté dans les Ruines du Bois Crawsus. Histoire Ancien mercenaire errant, Adonis participa à la guerre de Camille Hill, ou il devint un des Dix-sept Commandants de Camille et gagna le surnom d’ Adonis à l’Epée Noire. La plupart du temps, il ne combattit pas pour un camp particulier, mais conclut souvent un accord avec les troupes de la zone dans laquelle il se trouvait. On dit qu’une fois il massacra des soldats aux cotés de qui il combattait deux jours avant. Les gens le considéraient comme un des plus grands guerriers de son temps. Après la guerre de Camille Hill, il s’allia à la dynastie Rosetta, qui existait autrefois au sud du continent, sous la direction de Xehnon. Il mena la Troupe Eclipse des Chevaliers du Soleil aux côtés des trois autres généraux, Crescent, Ehrde et Ehlen. Il accompagna Ehrde au cours de l'invasion de Lassen visant à enlever la princesse Guerrière Celes, une autres des Dix-sept Commandants. Après un duel sans merci, il fut décapité par elle. Adonis est un ferme partisan du credo tuer ou être tué. De sang-froid , il ne pense pas deux fois avant de réclamer une vie si cela signifie garder la sienne, ou s'il estime que son adversaire est la source d'un problème. Il dit à Alicia de ne pas se sentir coupable, parce que rien de ce qui se passe est de sa faute. Il croit qu'elle se bat pour la vengeance et pense que c'est une motivation valable, demandant ainsi qu'elle soit plus impitoyable. Combat Adonis finit par devenir un excellent combattant si on prend le temps de l'entraîner. Il dispose d'une excellente REP, tout comme Zunde, mais il a aussi une meilleure croissance de PV. Son plus grand inconvénient est qu'il apprend ses attaques dans un ordre désavantageux et atteint donc son plein potentiel que lorsque il arrive au niveau 48. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec un Flamberge, Casque de Duel, Armure de Duel , poignet d'argent et jambières de duel. Sa compétence initiale est Observation. Attaques *Casse Bras -initial- *Gifle d'Acier -initial- *Désassemblage -initial- *Vif Poignard -niveau 7- *Gifle Céleste -niveau 15- *Plongeon Aérien -niveau 23- *Gifle d'Acier -niveau 31- *Cascade Sanglante -niveau 40- *Rayon Terrifiant -niveau 48- *Sonic Edge -Porte Divine- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Adonis utilise le Soul Crush standard des Guerriers Lourds. Il dira "You'll pay with your life!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique Une grande épée trouve à l'extrémité sud des Ruines du Bois Crawsus. Adonis a 60% de chance d'apparaître. Falx est l'autre option possible. Il dira "Humf ! Il était temps que vous arriviez!" avant de le matérialiser. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Adonis, il demandera "Vous me libérez de ce triste sort ?" Si vous choisissez de le libérer , il dira: "Il suffit de faire ce qui se sent bien ici." Après avoir été libéré, Adonis apparaîtra dans la maison après l'Auberge dans le premier écran de Villnore. Il vous donnera un esprit du guerrier si vous allez le voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Adonis peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des six personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : les collègues généraux Crescent et Ehlen , Xehnon dont il servait, Celes qui lui trancha la tête Tyrith, qui prétend être une descendante de Celes, et Circe, même si elle a vécu et est mort après son temps. *'Crescent :Adonis: Hey princess, aren't you going to hide behind Ehlen like you always do? :Crescent: Go to Hel! *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: It's been a long time, Adonis. You can think what you will, but I never hated you. :Adonis: The sight of you makes me sick! Stay out of my face! *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: It's been a long time, Adonis. :Adonis: What a fool I was! To think I served someone who was so weak! *'Celes' :Adonis: It's you! I made a mistake last time...Never again! :Celes: I beat you because of the vagaries of fate. Who knows what would've happened if you won? *'Tyrith' :Adonis: An impostor! Damn you too! *'Circe' :Adonis: Why don't you forge me a sword? Only I can wield it as it should. :Circe: Nothing has changed. I forge weapons for only one warrior. None other has the strength to wield them. Etymologie Dans la mythologie grecque, Adonis était l'un des amants d'Aphrodite. Il est mort pendant la chasse d'un sanglier et dans sa douleur, une goutte de son sang tomba par terre et donna naissance à l'anémone . Il est donc associé à la mort et à la renaissance. Le nom provient du mot phénicien adon, Qui signifie « maître , seigneur » , peut-être une référence à son habileté au combat. Divers *Adonis a la même voix que l'acteur Falx, Alm, Woltar, Ehrde et Aegis. Ainsi , ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *L'un des Einherjar de Hrist, qui apparaît brièvement dans le Hall du Valhalla, est un dérivé de palette rouge d'Adonis. *Le traitement moqueur d'Adonis envers Crescent, dont la noble ascendance qu'il méprise, peut-être la raison de sa relation hostile avec Ehlen. *Le Plongeon Aérien d'Adonis est différent des autres Einherjar Guerriers Lourds. Il saute en l'air et plonge avec son épée , plutôt que de faire une bascule aérienne. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.